Hachi Yoshimura
Category:CharactersCategory:MaleCategory:DeceasedCategory:KillersCategory:ExecutedHachi Yoshimura(吉村 蜂 Yoshimura Hachi) is a character featured in Danganronpa Off: The 15 Sins and a participant of the Cleansing Game. Hachi is given the title of Ultimate Rebel (超高校級の「反抗的」''chō kōkō kyū no "hankō-teki" lit. Super High School Level Defiant). History Early Life :'Pre-Game''' :Events of the Cleansing Game Creation and Development Name ---- His first name kanji, (蜂) ''hachi, ''means "bee" while his last name kanji, (吉村) ''yoshimura ''means "lucky village". Appearance Hachi is a tall, muscular young man with a rather imposing appearance. He has sharp features and a strong jawline with the beginnings of a scruffy beard growing along his chin. He has large arms, a broad chest, and towers over most of his peers. His hair is platinum blonde, which he wears in a wild and untamed fashion. At the top of his head, two peaks of hair which resemble horns or ears seem to protrude. His skin is brown, and marred by several healed-over scars. His eyes are a deep red and he has bushy eyebrows. Hachi's killing game outfit seems to be inspired by street fashion. He wears a black muscle-tee and baggy, ripped black pants that flare at the bottom. He wears steel-toed boots and a several chains that hang off of his pants. Personality A lover of all things exciting and thrilling, many would describe Hachi as a hedonist. Hachi is known for his love of living fast and enjoying everything the world has to offer him. Though he faces a difficult life due to the circumstances of his birth and the social class he was born into, Hachi seems determined to have fun in his own way. To strangers and acquaintances, Hachi is known for his bluntness, his vulgarity, and his impulsive behavior. Despite this impression, close friends of Hachi have experienced his loyalty, protectiveness, and affection. Hachi has a tendency to throw his weight around and dominates the room any time he enters. He recognizes that he's not academically gifted, but Hachi does have a uniquely keen intuition that proves valuable during trials and investigations. Hachi is highly emotional and expressive, proclaiming whatever he feels without paying heed to the consequences. Talent Ultimate Rebel Relationships Megumi Ikeru Megumi is Hachi's oldest and most beloved friend. Hachi was the first to befriend Megumi when she was taken in by her parents, and they quickly became inseparable. After many years and experiences together, Hachi eventually developed a crush on Megumi as they became teenagers. Hachi refers to Megumi as his "first love" and laments the fact that he feels like an inadequate partner to her. Hachi's inability to conform to the image of an idealized man causes him to fear the possibility that he would be less than she deserves. Despite his occasionally promiscuous behavior, Hachi is fiercely loyal to Megumi and desires her love and acceptance above anyone else's. The true extent to which Hachi loves Megumi is nearly self-sacrificial. Hachi believes that Megumi is the most important person in the game, telling her that he has full faith in her ability to save what survivors remain. Mikoto Aibi The second of Hachi's childhood friends, Hachi was present when Mikoto became Megumi's adopted sister. Already having been close to Megumi, Hachi immediately took a liking to Mikoto and welcomed her along with her sister. Hachi treats Mikoto like a younger sister, and becomes protective of her and often tries to give her advice (though usually Mikoto ends up giving it to him.) He allows Mikoto to practice her makeup skills and hair-braiding techniques on him. After his disappearance, Mikoto was worried for Hachi and comforted Megumi. Mikoto is happy to see him again, but unlike her sister, she won't rest until she learns what exactly could've driven Hachi to abandon them like he did. Sen Hachi's best friend, who understands him on a level that nobody else does due to their similar backgrounds. Sen and Hachi met through unlikely circumstances, with Sen threatening Hachi to stay away from her Fallen Angels. Hachi was unafraid of the small girl and asked her what she was going to do about it, and she promptly tazed him. Hachi had to admit that he was impressed with her after she was able to hold her own against him, and later grew to respect the dedication she had towards protecting girls. Hachi never had malicious intentions towards the Angels, but ceased his pursuits to honor his promise to Sen. Hachi and Sen then grew close after Hachi helped her evade arrest and the two spent their high-school days keeping one another company in detention. Chikaze Tsubasa Chikaze is a former friend of Hachi's. Once close friends and briefly lovers, Chikaze was a kindred spirit who Hachi bonded with after encountering her on the streets. Though he met and had a one-night stand with Chikaze before knowing Sen, it was their mutual friendship with Sen that allowed the three of them to form a trio. Hachi and Chikaze ended the sexual aspect of their relationship in favor of a platonic friendship, and from there the two became close. However, after Chikaze was abruptly transferred to Hayate Military Academy, she and Hachi lost contact. Hachi remembers Chikaze as free-spirited and uncontrollable when he recounts the details of their friendship to Mikoto. He admits that the Chikaze he meets during the Cleansing Game is nothing like the friend he used to have, as all of her mannerisms have been replaced by cold pragmatism. Despite his initial frustration with her, Hachi chooses to overlook his grudge over her distant behavior when she begs him to help her free Yuuto from the freezer. Afterwards, Hachi and Chikaze have a talk in which Hachi forgives her and says he was never angry, just hurt because he missed her. He also seems to realize that Chikaze is in love with Yuuto before even she does and teases her about it. Hibiki Mitsuya Hachi does not have many interactions with Hibiki prior to Chapter 4, but what few he does expresses irritation with Hibiki's behavior. Hachi challenges Hibiki to fight him after he berates Megumi on her inability to solve the case after being an apprentice to her P.I. father. During Chapter 4, Hachi brutally attacks Hibiki after witnessing him attempting to kill Megumi. Though Hachi does ultimately kill him, he immediately expresses remorse and appears visibly horrified by Hibiki's corpse. Ayame Akahoshi Ayame has a crush on Hachi, but it seems likely that Hachi was oblivious to her feelings. Ayame kept her infatuation with Hachi to herself, and Hachi notably never seems to pick up on any insinuations she makes during conversations. However, Hachi does express concern about her being missing, and is one of the few characters who believes that she isn't lying about her amnesia. Hachi wants to see the best in her likely because he pities and wants to help her, but all evidence suggests he did not return her feelings - as he is in love with Megumi. Fuyutsuki Matsushita As a rival for Megumi's affections, Hachi is wary and jealous of Fuyutsuki. He can regularly be seen questioning Fuyutsuki's prophecies and challenging him to prove his assertions. Hachi is uncharacteristically irritated with Fuyutsuki, likely due to his jealousy. After Fuyutsuki's death, Hachi admits that he wasn't jealous of Fuyutsuki because he was worried that Megumi would choose him - he was jealous because he believed Fuyutsuki fit an ideal that Hachi would never be able to attain himself. Hachi's jealousy makes him a suspect during the Chapter 1 Trial, but he is eventually cleared. Hachi says that he didn't want any harm to come to Fuyutsuki, and finds his untimely death tragic. Free Time Events & Bonus Mode Guides Quotes Trivia *Hachi was the first character to be created in the roster. *Hachi's design was inspired by 80's rockstars and male lions. References Navigation